


One In A Million Dreams (Comes True)

by Lothiriel84



Series: Even The Losers (Get Lucky Sometimes) [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heathrow airport, just another foggy Saturday evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One In A Million Dreams (Comes True)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to _Yverdon-les-Bains_. Written to celebrate AO3 reaching 1 million fanworks today.

Heathrow airport, just another foggy Saturday evening. Martin was sitting at a bar contemplating the utter failure that was his life – always had been, and quite likely would continue to be for the rest of his miserable days.

“Care for another drink, Captain?” said a woman sitting to his right, causing him to startle. As a rule the fair sex tended to ignore him, and he wasn’t used to being picked up by random strangers at the bar.

“I, hum, I’m fine. Thank you.”

“No need to get so uptight. Jealous girlfriend?”

“Not really. I don’t think I’ve ever had a jealous girlfriend. To be honest, I barely had any girlfriends at all.”

The woman offered him an understanding smile. “Married to your job, aren’t you?”

“Sort of. I’ve wanted to be a pilot ever since I was six, though I have to admit I’m not exactly good at it. But now,” he sighed as he trailed off.

“Yes?” she prompted him gently, and his fingers started tracing patterns over the counter.

“I’ve just turned down a very promising job offer. They would have actually paid me to be a pilot, something I currently do for no salary at all. Unfortunately, that would have meant saying goodbye to the only friends I’ve ever had, the closest thing to a family that I will ever get.”

“I see.”

“I don’t think you do,” Martin felt the need to clarify. “I’ve never been good at anything, and now the company I fly for is about to go bankrupt. I should have accepted that offer, just like any sensible person would have done.”

“Sensible people are boring. We’d better think of something to cheer you up.”

“That’s very kind of you, but I don’t suppose you can conjure a few thousand pounds to save MJN Air from closing down.”

“I’m a woman of many resources, Captain – I don’t think I’ve caught your name.”

“Crieff. Martin Crieff.”

“You can call me Anthea.”

He took the hand she was offering him, shaking it carefully as if he was afraid to shatter it.

“I fear I should go back to my hotel room now, try and get some sleep.”

“What a pity. I was hoping we could talk a little more – or rather not talk at all, if you’re up to it.”

“Oh.”

“I love men of few words. Lead the way, would you?”

Martin opened his mouth, shut it, then finally did as asked.

 

* * *

 

He woke up in the morning to find his chance companion furiously typing on her phone.

“Hum, hi,” he muttered awkwardly, and she momentarily let go of the phone in favour of a quick kiss.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” Anthea pointed out with a smirk, causing him to turn a deeper shade of pink.

“Am I? Some of my girlfriends seemed to think that men aren’t supposed to blush.”

“Did they really?”

“Three of them did. Out of four, as a matter of fact.”

“Well, it’s out of five now, Captain,” she corrected him. “And I already have more than my fair share of controlling men in my life, it’s nice to meet someone different at last.”

Martin frowned and instinctively pulled back. “Do you mean you’re – married, or something?”

“Nothing of the kind. I was talking about my boss, and his little brother.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Speaking of which, I have good news for you. I’ve researched your company, it could definitely come in handy when we want certain kinds of job to be done.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“Undercover assignments, Martin. No one would ever suspect that MJN Air actually works for the government.”

“We do not work for the government.”

“Not yet. I’ve just arranged a meeting between my boss and Mrs Knapp-Shappey though.”

He paused, suddenly wondering whether this was just a dream. “And who’s your boss?”

“I don’t suppose you’ve heard of him. He occupies a minor position in the British government, though his brother prefers to say he actually _is_ the British government.”

“I – I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything at all,” she countered as she dropped her phone and proceeded to cheer him up even further.

Douglas would be utterly surprised when he discovered that Martin had not only found himself a basketball team, but also a powerful sponsor for MJN Air as well. Not that he took any credit for it, but it was nice to get to be lucky once in a while.

Or even once in a lifetime, as was more appropriate in his case.


End file.
